Follow Me
by Harry Potter Girlie
Summary: Stupid song fic I wanted to get out. Please R/R


Okay, this is my first attempt at a song-ficcy

Okay, this is my first attempt at a song-ficcy. It's really dumb, so please don't read it if you're more into hyper-ficcys (like me!) It's about- well, nevermind. It's to Uncle Kracker's 'Follow Me'. Flames requested, compliments loved.

********************************************************************************

__

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singing

Draco Malfoy was walking down the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley when he saw her. He blinked to make sure it was her. It was. He remembered her from his days at Hogwarts, but she had been so different. Now she was grown up. But she still had the same smile, the same familiar brown, warm eyes.

He wanted to talk to her, to say hi. But she probably wouldn't even remember him. After all, they were enemies at Hogwarts. Her, Weasley and Potter had hated him, he them.

No, that wasn't completely true. He had hated Potter and Weasley, but her, no. He had admired her. On the last day, on the train, she had spoken to him. She asked if she could sit in his compartment.

Flabbergasted, since they were enemies, he had said 'no' before he could think about it. She sat down anyway and they chatted for a few minutes before she got off and went to join her parents. He hadn't seen her since.

The feeling he had gotten then was amazing. He felt free, far more than Crabbe or Goyle ever made him feel. They were no friends, they were henchmen. But she was kind, and she didn't mind him.

__

Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

He walked up to her and said, "Hi. You might not remember me, but—"

She gasped. "Draco?" He nodded. She still had the same eyes, same kind voice. She grinned and hugged him and whispered, "It's you. I've missed you."

Surprised, Draco said, "Would you like to have some coffee?" In which she answered yes by nodded her head.

They walked to the coffee house not far away, and started talking about things like, "Remember when I turned that worm into a pencil?" giggles, "That was so funny," more laughs…

Draco decided to do it. "Erm, would you like to have dinner tonight?" She looked taken back. Draco crossed his fingers under the table.

"Well, uh, sure. Why not?" Draco smiled.

"I'll meet you here at seven?"

"Sure."

__

And I don't worry 'bout the ring you wear  
'Cause as long as no one knows  
Then nobody can care  
You're feelin' guilty  
And I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed  
And baby I'm not scared  
I'm singing

Dinner that night was nice. Until—

"Draco, I don't know about this. It's just _weird_."

Draco frowned. "Weird?"

"Well, erm, I mean, well, our date."

Draco frowned again. Date? He just wanted to talk to her. "I understand completely. I didn't mean for it to be like that, I meant to talk to you. Truth be told, I like being around you."

__

Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

They continued to have coffee together on various occasions. Draco knew that he couldn't give her much, but that made it better. They became good friends after a time, and continued to have fun together.

__

Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
It's better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you got stranded  
We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay

She asked him to stay for dinner sometimes, but he never did. He liked how they were. She spilled her troubles to him, him to her. After each time they met, they were left feeling better than they had been when they started.

Draco explained that he had not done much since he had left Hogwarts, he had gone to America, visited Australia, and other than that nothing. He was a school governer, but not a very important one at that.

She explained that she had dated once, but soon broke up and had been feeling depressed since.

__

Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

They trusted each other, forgetting about rivalry at school. Everything was good. They were happy, and stayed that way. Neither ever pressured the other, and they had one minor disagreement just once.

__

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singing

"Draco, I can't do this anymore."

Draco stared.

"Do what?"

"Talk to you. I, I want to do something else. Lets just forget that we ever met again, and do other things.

Draco looked at her, disbelieving. "You think we can just go away from each other? No, we can't. We have a bond. You make me feel good, I make you feel good. We can talk to each other. Don't you understand? This is what we're ment to do!"

It seemed to make no difference. She left shortly after that, headed for somewhere Draco didn't know. He started feeling depressed again. He visited the coffee house every day, waiting, hoping for her to come back. He missed talking to her, missed spilling thoughts. He missed _her_.

One day she came back. Draco was sitting at the table he sat at every day, staring at his coffee.

"Draco?" she said timidly. Draco looked up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You were right. There is a bond. I couldn't stop missing you, talking to you, missing laughing with you."

__

They did the same thing every day after that. Talked, chatted, laughed. Each had fun, not worrying about much else than if the other person would be at the coffee house that day.

__

Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

******************************************************************************

It's a load of crap, I know. Forgive me. I just had this thought and wanted to get it out. So, I did. Please review!

-me


End file.
